


When the World Stopped Spinning

by acwnerdfighter



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acwnerdfighter/pseuds/acwnerdfighter
Summary: Takes place directly after the events of 1x10





	

There was chaos all around her but she blocked it all out. All she would see was Cameron, dead in the corpse cassette. She heard Ayo trying to revive him over and over. She became aware that she was screaming his name. Her mouth worked with out her brain's permission, saying his name over and over, begging him to come back. Then she heard it. The most terrifying sound in the whole world. The flatline. 

Everything stopped. Her brain stopped working, her heart stopped beating, the world stopped spinning. He was laying there and he wasn't coming back. He couldn't leave her like this. Not now. She didn't know. She didn't know that she was all he thought about. She didn't know that he loved her. She didn't know that she loved him too. And now it was too late. "Is this what love is?" she remembered asking him. "Intense connection and then heartbreaking loss?" 

He had met her, all those years ago. Before she lost her memories, he was there. He was always there. Talking to her, comforting her, saving her. He did everything for her and now she would never have the chance to do everything for him. It was too late. He was gone.

She took his head in his hands and put their foreheads together. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have done this for me. But of course you did. You've done everything for me. And now I'll never get to thank you," tears started to well up in her eyes. "I have so much I want to say to you and now I'll never get too."

She kissed his forehead lightly and spoke so quietly, so only he would ever hear her words. "I love you." 

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then she heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world. The beep of the heart monitor. One soft beep, and then another, and another. She took a step back as his eyes flew open. He sat up and her heart started beating, her brain started working. "Kirsten," he said in a strained voice. 

She threw her arms around him. She could feel his heartbeat on her chest. She could feel his breath on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my God," she said in his ear. "Oh my God you're alive, you're alive."

"Yeah I'm here," he said as he held her. "I'm here, Stretch. I'm never gonna leave again."

She pulled away from him and held his face in both her hands. "I love you. I love you, I didn't know but I do now and I love you."

He looked at her for a moment and then he kissed her. She melted into him and kissed him like she may never do it again. Cameron broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too," he said softly, so she was the only one who heard him. 

And the world started spinning again.


End file.
